


No Chance

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto knew from the moment he laid eyes on Ignis that he had absolutely no chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read. Enjoy!

Prompto knew from the moment he laid eyes on Ignis that he had absolutely no chance. Noctis decided one day to introduce him to his other friends that he only heard stories about. When he saw Ignis, he couldn't help but blame himself. The blond didn't ask for this, for his treacherous emotions to bubble inside of him. What was he supposed to do with them? He wasn't suppose to feel something for a person who he met just a few moments ago. Neither then nor now did the blond want to admit to himself or the world that he felt unexpected affection towards the royal strategist that was for more than a "friend".

He knew his chances because it was obvious. Ignis was older, smarter and mature. Everything that the blond wasn't. Prompto liked what a simple teen in Lucis liked. Anime, video games, photography and music. He wasn't stupid but he realized his own qualities, Prompto knew that he was mediocre.

Ignis always had that disapproving look on his face and it made the blond wonder things. Even though he knew the royal strategist for a great while now, Prompto sometimes still couldn't read him or his expression. At moments, he wouldn't know what to think anymore: was that just Ignis' face or did he actually do something wrong to anger the man? He always silently prayed it was the former. Prompto knew that he was a klutz but those accidents were... well, an accident.

Since he couldn't sleep, Prompto was lying outside on the rock that they four were camping in Duscae. His legs were over the edge, lightly hitting it with the heels of his shoes. There was a slight night wind that made him shiver. He knew that his movement was a clear sign of distress but he just could keep still. His mind was just too loud at the moment.

Prompto sighed and looked at the sky in front of him. It was clear as ever and the blond could see even the smallest twinkling stars.

_Tonight Etro is kind because not only are the stars out but the northern lights look beautiful as well._

"Too bad I can't enjoy it with him," said Prompto to himself out loud. He felt a sad pang in his heart.

"With who?"

Prompto was startled for a moment because he didn't expect to heard a familiar voice at this time of the night. The blond sat up and saw Ignis poking his head out of the tent. The strategist had a displeased look on his face, as if Prompto was being loud and didn't let him sleep.

_With you. But you’ll never know that._

"Nobody," said Prompto as he laid down on the rock again. He tried to calm down his heart and himself so that he wouldn’t sound suspicious. "Nobody, Ignis."

"Do you, perhaps, want to explain me why you're up?" asked Ignis as he walked out of the tent towards the blond. He winced at the tone of annoyance in the older man’s voice but it was his own fault. "It's almost 2 a.m," said the strategist as he sat down next to Prompto. He had the look that said ‘I don’t believe what you said before’.

"Too many thoughts," said Prompto nonchalantly, or at least giving his best at that, trying not to look in the strategist's direction. He somehow felt that if he glanced, even just for a moment, he would be an open book to Ignis. "I just can't sleep right now."

"What kind of thoughts?"

Prompto suddenly felt his mouth become very dry. It was just a simple and innocent question but the blond felt like he was being interrogated. He didn't know whether he should answer it truthfully or lie.

_No, he would understand that I'm lying before I even ushered a word._

"Nothing serious, really. About how much I like a person with who I have absolutely no chance," said Prompto, hearing his voice crack at the 'chance'. He felt a tear run down from the side of his eye. He didn't even realize that his eyes were watery. Prompto only hoped that Ignis didn’t saw it. "They're amazing and incredibly smart. I wish they and I talked more often but I'm pretty sure they think of me as an annoyance."

"Sounds like somebody I know," chuckled Ignis at the blond’s honesty and laid down next to Prompto. The blond squinted his eyes in annoyance in Ignis direction. Even though he said he wouldn’t look in that direction he did anyway.

Prompto wanted to run. He didn't know if Ignis figured him out or thought that he was speaking about another person. With a sigh out, he hoped it was the later.

"Why are you up?" asked the blond trying to sound curious and confused. Prompto hoped that if he asked an innocent question maybe his fear didn't come true.

"Same problem," answered Ignis looking at the blond,"too many thoughts. Actually, one question that's repeating itself."

"What's the question?" Curiosity killed the cat.

"Why do you always have that guilty look like you've done something unforgivable in front of me?"

Prompto was left speechless. The blond could feel his hands start to shake. _I can blame it on the wind_ , he thought. He didn't know how to answer that. He could have thought of so many lies but he just couldn't say anything. All the blond could do was to remain silent.

_Quick, Prompto_ , thought the blond in panic, _think up a funny answer. Something. Anything._

"It's me, isn't it? I'm the person you like."

As soon as Ignis said those words, Prompto covered his mouth with both of his hands and looked away. Although he could have denied or joked about it, the blond’s heart was just in too much pain that he had to stop and muffle a sob that was about to escape his lips. He didn’t want to confess, not like this.

"Prompto, you're not an annoyance."

Prompto squinted his eyes as he now felt hot tears running down his face. He took a few deep breaths but small cry still went past his fingers.

"I'm sorry," cried the blond out silently. "I'm so sorry. Don't look at me."

This time Prompto was ready to run. He quickly got up and was about to dash in any direction where his eye saw but Ignis got him in a hug and didn’t let go. Prompto was completely petrified. The embrace wasn’t that strong that he couldn’t escape but he just wasn’t able move from the spot. A pained sob escaped through his lips.

_It’s over. It’s done. Now he won’t ever talk to me. Now he won’t even look at me._

He felt Ignis pet his hair, trying to sooth him. That was the last thing the blond expected from the other man.

“It’s okay, Prom. It’s okay,” whispered Ignis into younger man’s hair. “You always had a chance. I only wish I knew what was causing you pain sooner.”

Prompto remained silent but he hugged the strategist back. He wanted to hug Ignis since the day they met but he was always just too afraid to even touch him. Prompto let out a relieved sigh and leaned into the older man. He didn’t dare to look Ignis in the face. At least, not now but he was glad that the other man wasn’t angry at him.

“It’s going to be okay,” Ignis continued petting the blond’s hair. “You don’t need to feel guilty for liking me. Not now or ever,” said the strategist as he planted a kiss in Prompto’s hair. “We’ll work things out.”

“Want to still observe the stars before joining the others?” asked Ignis as he let the other out of his arms. Prompto didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded.

_It appears that I got to enjoy the beautiful night sky with you in the end,_ thought Prompto as they laid down and hold each other’s hand. For once, he didn’t feel guilt and pain in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
